Rose in the Storm
by xjasminedragonx
Summary: Analeigh Curtis isn't new to the rough life between Greasers and Socs, especially with her two older brothers, a younger one, and the gang. But when things start to pile up in her life and lead to a traumatic event, will the gang be able to help her get back to who she was? Or will she die off in the storm? *Trigger warning for self harm, suicidal ideation, and sexual assault*
1. Chapter 1

**Analeigh POV**

As I looked up, all I noticed were the stars above me. It was dead silent apart from my breathing; becoming sort of eerie. But I wasn't really concerned at the moment. I just needed to keep walking. Turning around wasn't even an option anymore and this was all I could do. Still moving down the street, the darkness felt like it was tightening around me along with thickening the air. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. But I just shook my head, "You're just imagining things," I thought and kept walking. I continued walking towards the end of the street, thinking that maybe I should turn back as I neared the end. I kept moving in the same direction though, until a set of lights suddenly blinded me and I froze. It was a mustang of course… "Oh, sh-," I whispered as I took a step back.

"Hey-a, Greaser. Watcha doin' 'round here?" one of them asked, getting out of the car drunkenly while the other four followed in the same matter.

"Dam-," I silently thought.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Another asked.

I was terrified beyond belief at this point, but I couldn't let them know. I had to be strong.

"I just thought I'd go for a walk," I replied to the curly, brown-haired Soc, in a smart a—tone. I could see the other three behind these two whispering, as the blonde Soc started talking again.

"Well it looks like we have some white trash that needs to be taken out here, boys."

"Well if you would be so kind, you'd take yourselves out," I replied not thinking. "Since you're the ones who pointed it out, you know." I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I had to at least try to defend myself; emphasis on the try.

"Get her!"

The five of them started coming closer and I soon took off as fast as I could towards home. I could hear car doors slam as I neared the opposite end of the street, and could see headlights coming from behind. I kept running and running. It was times like these when I was beyond glad to be one of the best runners for my school. I somehow managed to outrun the mustang for a few streets, almost reaching the lot…Almost.

Before I could even register where I was or what was happening, a car door slammed out of nowhere and I was instantly shoved down to the ground.

"What the - ?" was all I could say before five figures appeared above and around me. "Sh-."

"Well, hello again, Grease," the black-haired guy with the rings said with a smirk. "How about if you just calm down and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow?"

I could feel the color drain from my face as they towered above and around me. The fact that they were the best and strongest football players for my high school scared the he—out of me. I gulped as they came closer once again. I tried as hard as I could to get up and get around them, but that just ended up with me being punched in the face and ribs, with me falling to the ground again. I could feel myself being picked up and thrown through the air. I landed roughly in grass and gravel and laid there for a second before realizing that we were basically at the lot. I could feel my body tense at the thought. Johnny was jumped around here and it was horrible. As that memory came back to me, I started swinging my arms and kicking my legs; anything to try to get away and avoid having what happened to Johnny happen to me. Managing only to kick one guy in the face and slap another's, I was soon completely pinned to the ground, with people holding my ankles, wrists, and head, while one sat on my chest.

Trying to breathe was easier said than done here. But looking up at the Soc on me, my breath caught in my throat as a flash of silver cut through the air. Before I knew it, a blade was pressed against my right cheek and it cut deep into it. I hissed in pain as it burned like he-. He reached up to my forehead and I could feel the searing pain as he sliced diagonally into my skin near my eye. Pain was erupting from my sides and chest as well. I was on the verge of tears as another Soc reached over and slashed a blade near my chest. I cried out in pain and was slapped across the face. I was becoming weaker and weaker by the second and I didn't know how much longer I could go without letting the tears fall that were close to doing so. The slashing with blades continued from at least two or three of them every so often. I couldn't tell. They soon were making fun of me as well.

"No big brothers to save you, now, baby."

I felt so pathetic that I couldn't stop them; especially when I felt a searing pain shoot up and down my right leg, causing the floodgates to finally break, releasing all of the tears held back for so long.

"Stop It!" I screamed. "Just Stop It! Please!"

All they did was laugh while the one holding my head clamped a hand over my mouth, and the other two tightened their grips on my wrists and ankles. Tears streamed down my face and a smile spread across the black-haired guy's face evilly when he saw this. Fear flashed through my mind "No…"

Before I even knew what was really happening the Soc moved downwards pulling my jeans and underwear down roughly. I tried screaming even though it was no use. No one could hear me, even though I was just a little more than a street away from the house. If they hadn't heard me scream earlier, they wouldn't now. I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. It wouldn't go away; it just grew worse and worse as I started to slip in and out of consciousness. As soon as the pain started going away, it came back again. And again. And again. "I'm coming mom and dad," was the last thing I thought before I felt my body go numb and all I could see was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda POV

I still couldn't understand why Analeigh flipped like she did. I don't think any of us did. Everything was fine; we were all horsing around and enjoying the weekend. I had been playing cards with Steve, Two Bit, and Dally while everyone else was watching TV except for Ana. She had been in her room all day. I tried talking to her earlier but she wouldn't say anything. She didn't say a word to anyone at all. I think it had to do with the fact that it was just a few days past the one-year anniversary of when our parents died. We all remembered it and were completely aware of it, but we somehow managed to not let it interfere with what we were doing. We were upset the other day but, had somewhat moved past it. Analeigh on the other hand seemed to be acting strange lately, for at least a week or two, and I didn't know why. Analeigh was my little sister and had always been the one to keep to herself at times and be as tough as nails, but she was always happy. She never shows weakness around the gang, even when things are horrible. Anyway, it happened when the gang showed up around six. Darry was in the middle of talking to Ponyboy when Analeigh decided to come out to the living room, about half an hour later. Everyone's eyes went to her.

"What?" she asked seeming annoyed.

"Nothing," Darry replied. But I could tell that this wasn't the end of the conversation. "It's just… are you okay Ana?"

"Yeah Dar- I'm fine."

"Ana," I started before anything else was said to start a real argument, since the two of them never really got along. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"I guess so," She sighed as we walked into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked briefly, leaning against the counter.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Analeigh. What the heck's going on in that head of yours? You've been so quiet lately and it's starting to worry me, as well as the rest of the gang."

Analeigh just said nothing.

"Ana, come on. I just want to help you. And I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. So can you please talk to me?"

"There's nothing you can do to help me, Soda." She said in a quiet, monotone voice. "Nobody can do anything to help me, because I don't need any help. Just leave me alone okay? I'm fine."

I was the one to sigh this time. "Analeigh, that's not true."

"Yes, Sodapop. It is true. Now unless you can somehow magically bring Mom back, I think I'll be in my room," she replied in a rush.

"Ana." But I couldn't say anything else as I followed her into the living room, where Darry and the others were.

"Analeigh?" Darry asked, wondering what the heck was going on with her. We probably all were. Well, except for Steve and Dallas, probably.

"What?!" she snapped as she whipped around facing the gang. The room became deathly silent.

To say that we were surprised by her behavior was an understatement. Ponyboy looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He's never seen our sister act like this before…hell none of us have.

"What the hell do you want, Darry?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Analeigh, enough with the language," He responded, standing up from the armchair. "Now I'm gonna ask this plain and simple. What the heck's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me, Darry. I'm fine."

"Okay, then why are you always in your room and so quiet? Why have your grades been slipping and why have you been so moody when you have actually talked?"

I knew this wasn't going to go well as I saw anger flare up in Analeigh's eyes; especially when he mentioned being moody.

"I would have thought you that you of all people could have figured that one out, Darry. If not you than Ponyboy, since he's so damn smart!" Analeigh yelled back at him, pulling up her long blonde hair out of her face; a sure sign she was pissed.

"Analeigh Rose-"

"Shut it, Darry! Just shut the hell up! I'm tired of you calling me by my middle name, acting like you're Dad. You're not him and you're never going to be him. You act like you have complete control over what I say and do and I'm sick and tired of it. I don't want to deal with any of this shit anymore!"

The room was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. I had never heard my sister get so angry in my entire life; especially towards Darry. And the fact that this had come from her when Darry had just asked a simple question to begin with stunned me a little.

"Analeigh…I-" Darry started but couldn't finish.

"Just leave me the hell alone," Analeigh almost yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes, as she ran out the front door.

I lunged towards the door in an attempt to stop her or at least catch up to her. "Analeigh!" I yelled, but was stopped in my tracks at the bottom of the steps by Steve. I could still see her running down the street, where she eventually turned left.

"Steve, let go of me!" I yelled as he held onto the back of my shirt.

"Soda, calm down. It looks like she's just going to the lot. She'll calm down and come back in a bit. Don't worry about it."

I stayed silent. How could Steve just blow this over like it was no big deal? This was my sixteen year old sister we were talking about. And yet… I somehow managed to turn around and walk back into the house where Darry was still standing up facing the door in shock.

"W-what?" Was all he could manage to say as I sat down on the couch.

I sighed, as I realized something. Everything that Analeigh had said to me or anyone lately, well what she had managed to say, always related to Mom and Dad in some way. "Dammit," I whispered under my breath. I knew that she would probably be upset about what had happened a year ago, but I didn't think it would be this extreme from her. Hell, we all were upset about it, but we were trying to be like what Mom and Dad had said to be when someone we loved passed away. They said to remember them on that day, but enjoy life and celebrate them being a part of your life; not to get upset.

"She's upset about Mom and Dad," I said not looking at anyone or anything but the floor.

"So that's why she hasn't been talkin' like usual," Johnny whispered.

"How the hell could we have been so…ugh…" Ponyboy asked himself. "We should have known. I mean, we all know what happened a little over a year ago. But I didn't think Ana would act like this."

"I don't think any of us could have called that one, Pony," Two-Bit added.

"She's always been so tough and able to make any situation happier," Darry said quietly. "I guess this was different."

"Of course this is different, Darry!" I said, finally looking up. "They were our parents for God's sake! They were closer to us and Analeigh than anything else we've had to deal with. When Gram passed away, Ana was able to be happy because she was really thinking that she was in a better place after such a long life. Mom and Dad helped her with that too. And the fact that they aren't here is another thing to deal with. And no offense, but acting like Dad isn't helping."

"Dammit," Darry cursed, sitting back down.

This had already been a long night so far, but it was nowhere near over. Although I just wanted to go and get my sister, I knew that I should wait for her to come back. I didn't want any of this to get worse.

"So what are we gonna do?" Pony asked.

"I don't know," Darry responded with his head in his hands.

"Ana's gonna have to tell us what's been going on in that head of hers, Dar," I answered for everyone. "That's the only way we'll really know. I mean, I think something else is bothering her besides Mom and Dad, but I don't know what. It's like she's trying to hide or something. I just have this weird feeling."

"This is gonna be one hell of a night isn't it?" Darry asked.

I simply nodded and the room was still dead silent. It creeped me out a bit.

"Okay, well until she comes back," Steve said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "How about we finish our game?"

I personally didn't want to because of how worried I was, but I knew I had to distract myself or I'd lose my mind. I'm sure we'd all lose our minds.

"Fine," I answered, while joining the table with Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit. Darry picked up the newspaper and acted like he was reading but I knew he wasn't. After what had just happened, I knew he'd be a little upset and confused about it. Ponyboy and Johnny sat on the couch and continued watching TV. The silence slowly started to go away as we started talking again. But I could feel something wrong with this picture as the night continued.

It was almost ten o' clock and Analeigh wasn't back yet. She ran off almost four hours ago.

"Dar, I think we need to go find her," I said standing up with worry filling my mind.

"I was just about to say that," he responded. "She should-"but Darry couldn't finish as a blood-curling scream could be heard from outside. The house went deadly silent as we all looked around at each other in terror.

"What the hell was that?" Dally asked tossing his cards across the table and standing up.

"I don't know," was all I could mutter.

We were all frozen in place and had no clue as to what it could have possibly have been. It had sounded like it had come from at least a street or two away.

Moving forward, I stepped out onto the porch, shortly followed by the gang.

"Stop It! Just Stop It! Please!"

Fear, anger, and pure terror fill my mind as I heard the screaming again. It was coming from the lot. There was no doubt in my mind at this point.

"Ana!" I screamed as I ran towards the gate. The gang followed closely as I managed to unhook it from the lock. Sprinting as hard as I could towards the lot, I could still hear the screaming voice in my head. We were turning at the end of the street when another scream broke through the air. It sounded softer than last time even though we were closer, but it sent chills up my spine. "We're coming, Ana," Was all I could think as I ran even faster around corners before finally reaching the narrow road that faced the lot. I could see a mustang and instantly knew what was going on. Two-Bit, Dallas, and Steve started running towards it but didn't get to it fast enough as the passengers slammed the doors shut and sped away. I could faintly see a limp figure on the old abandoned car seat in the lot. "Oh no…"

As I ran up towards the seat, I could just barely see a trail of blood on the ground, but I could smell it for sure. "Ana," I called, but there was no answer. Reaching the seat, the limp figure became clearer and I could see my little sister lying face down on the seat with her right arm hanging off of the side. "Analeigh, please be alright," I said, with tears brimming around my eyes.

Darry and Ponyboy soon came up behind me as I reached out towards her, trying to see if she was still there. As I touched her arm, I could feel that it was wet and could definitely smell that metallic scent. "Oh hell…" Darry reached out towards her to check if she was still breathing, while I pushed Ponyboy back towards Johnny. He didn't need to see this.

"She's still alive, but she's unconscious. We just need to get her back to the house."

"Come on, Ana. It's okay. Everything'll be okay," I said picking her up, holding her close. Those damn Socs... As we started back home, I could feel blood moving from her body onto my arms as well as tears falling down my cheeks. "Dar,"

"Yeah, Soda?"

"Tell the guys to go back to the house and put down a few blankets on Analeigh's bed."

He looked at me for a second before looking at my arms and Ana, noticing the blood. He then informed the guys of what to do.

"Pony, you and Johnny go ahead and open the gate."

"But Soda,"

"No buts Ponyboy. Now go on."

It was just me and Darry walking as fast as we could now.

"How the hell could I have let this happen?" Darry asked, moving closer.

"It wasn't our fault," I said quietly, sounding more like I was trying to convince myself than Darry. "We didn't know."

"We can't even take her to the hospital like this, Sodapop. Who knows what would happen to you three if we did."

But before we could come to any other conclusions, we managed to walk into the house, and into Analeigh's room, where I laid her down on the bed. She looked horrible as Darry managed to reach over and turn on the lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Analeigh POV**

Everything was so dark. I couldn't tell where I was, but I figured that I had to be long gone by now.

"Analeigh?"

I turned around and could see a small light in the distance.

"Analeigh?" the voice called again.

"Mom?" I answered quietly, recognizing her voice.

"Go towards the light, Ana."

"Mom!" I called out, as she appeared in front of me.

"Ana, listen to me… You must go, while you still have the chance."

"Mom, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, dear," she answered, hugging me tight. "But you must go."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"It's not your time to stay, Analeigh. You're brothers need you."

"No they don't," I responded, angrily. They didn't need me. They could manage without me.

"Yes they do, Analeigh Rose. You know how devastated the four of you were when your father and I died. Just imagine what this would do to them."

I pondered this for a moment, even though I didn't want to. I could remember the night perfectly. Ponyboy started having the worst nightmares anyone could ever imagine. Sodapop broke down and was so sad for the longest time, and Darry became a whole lot colder. That night changed me as well. I used to be so happy and carefree. Now I was usually quiet and liked to be alone. I worried about everything and was so confused, even though I never let anyone know. If only they knew… I sighed knowing my mother was right. She always was and there was no use arguing any longer. It would just be a waste of breath.

"They'd be so upset," I simply stated.

"Yes and that is one reason why you must go back towards that light; back to where you belong right now."

I frowned at this. I wanted to stay with Mom; where I thought I belonged.

"But Mom, I don't know if I can take that life anymore."

"And why not?" She asked softly.

"Because Darry's always gettin' mad and works too much, the guys never stop horsing around, school's gettin' so hard, I miss you and Dad too much, I'm always so confused, and… I can't deal w-with the Socs anymore," I replied through choked sobs.

"Oh, honey," she said as she wrapped me up in her arms. "I know things seem bad right now, but they'll get better. You'll see."

"No they won't," I argued back with tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, yes they will, Ana. And I'll always be watching over you. Don't you forget that."

I hesitated, taking a little comfort in the thought, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let me tell you something. Your father and I didn't have a choice when we left. It was our time to go. We couldn't leave here like you can. But it's the right place right now for us."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Analeigh. Now you have to be strong. I know you're very strong and this is a time that you'll be able to get through. But just because a person is strong, does not mean they hold back when they need to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to start talking to your brothers about what's wrong, instead of keeping quiet all the time. Let go of that shield you keep up all the time. You need to be open about what you're thinking and feeling."

I frowned at this.

"Especially now, Analeigh. After what just happened, you four need each other more than ever."

Once again, something in the very back of my head was trying to tell me that my mother was right, even if I didn't want to believe it.

"I'll try, Mom." I said, half lying.

"That's my girl. Now come here," she said pulling me towards her. "I love you so much; just remember that. And I'll always be watching over you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Now go on. Hurry up!"

"Goodbye, Mom," I cried tearfully, while walking back towards that light.

The light was becoming even brighter as I moved closer and closer towards it, bringing voices as well. I wanted to scream as my body was starting to be filled with pain from head to toe, but I couldn't. It just came out as a strangled whimper.

"It's okay, Ana. It's okay."

The voice echoed inside my head, making the pain even worse. How could I possibly be strong, Mom?


	4. Chapter 4

**Analeigh POV**

I could feel myself giving in to all of the pain. I couldn't fight it and I couldn't fight the tears that came with it as the floodgates finally broke again, releasing what seemed to be the last of the tears that had been held up for so long. But who knew, there could possibly be more. I curled up against my second oldest brother, with him wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close; trying to comfort me. I just wanted to die, though. That's all I wanted. I couldn't bring myself to think about what Darry, Soda, Pony, or even the gang would say or how they would react if I would. I wish the Socs could have finished me off like it seemed like they had planned. I couldn't comprehend all of this. I wanted some way out. Whether it be running away or dying, something had to be an option.

"Sh… Hey, its okay, baby girl," Soda said still keeping me close. I just cried harder.

As I continued to cry, I jumped as I felt a hand on my back, making me get closer to Soda, if that was even possible at that point.

"It's alright, Analeigh. It's just me, Darry."

I sighed, thankful that it was only my brother, but I didn't untense. I couldn't think straight and was terrified out of my mind.

"Can you talk to us, Ana?" Darry asked me, but I wasn't answering. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, at least not now. I could hardly breathe through these tears, so I could see no way in answering, so I didn't. I just continued to cry my eyes out.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sodapop asked. I managed to nod my head against his chest as a response. If I was left alone, I wouldn't be able to survive, and yet I wanted to die. I'd lose my mind either way, no matter how contradictory I was.

"Okay, I'll be right here with you," he said moving me over a little so he could sit on the bed.

"I'll be right out in the living room or my room if you need me, okay?" Darry asked.

"Okay," Soda answered for me, and with that Darry left the room.

I continued to cry, still thinking about how messed up my life was and how much I didn't want to continue. I couldn't turn to anyone anymore. At least that's how it felt. I just wanted my mom though. I had always been able to go to her about anything. Now I was the only girl in a house full of guys. It wasn't always easy this way but it was all I had. My friends who were actually girls never truly understood me and no one, not even my brothers could lately. I mean, Soda was the closest I had now, but it didn't seem like it.

"Analeigh, please calm down…" Soda said gently. "Nothin's gonna hurt you now."

I could only let out a whimper. I was already hurt. Nothing could be worse than this. Death even seemed better than this. No matter how painful a death. I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath and slowly let it out. Before I knew it, the darkness was coming back, but calmly and dreamily this time as sleep came into view.

XXX

 **Soda POV**

"Mom! Soda!"

I awoke with a start as I heard those calls in the middle of the night and could feel Analeigh tossing and turning beside me. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to try and wake her up.

"Analeigh! Come on, Ana. It's just a dream. Everything's alright. It's me, Soda. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Her eyes shot open as I said those words, but she soon broke into tears.

"What's going on?"

I looked up towards the doorway and saw my brothers rushing into the room.

"No, no, no," I looked at Analeigh, and could hear her saying this ever so softly as she clung to my chest.

"Nightmare," I said simply towards my brothers. "Just go back to sleep. I've got this."

"You sure?" Ponyboy asked while glancing over at Ana.

"Yeah, I'm sure." And with that, he turned and left the room, even though he looked back to look at her again, worry traced across his face. Darry though lingered for another minute or two, before coming over to the side of the bed.

"Analeigh," he said softly.

She picked her head up just a little even though she was still crying.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream. There's nothing to be afraid of," He continued while rubbing her arm, although she flinched at first.

"Do you remember what it was about?" I asked.

Analeigh didn't answer right away but eventually shook her head, "no". I could tell, though, that she remembered. She slowly stopped crying after a while, and started to drift off again as the two of us managed to calm her down.

"Might as well go get some sleep, Darry," I whispered.

"You too, Little Buddy," he replied as he stood up walking towards the doorway and down the hall. I merely sighed knowing that these nightmares would probably happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating this as much as I would like to. Life of a college student I guess :p As always - I don't own anything related to the Outsiders. Just my imagination.

APOV

Why did this happen to me? I asked myself this at least a thousand times in the past few hours. And it was even worse that they haunted me in my dreams as well. I couldn't do anything without thinking about them and how I really shouldn't be here right now. Everything still wasn't clicking in my head as I sat up in bed. It was only six o'clock on a Saturday morning so no one would be up. I looked over to my left to see Sodapop still asleep. "Great…" I thought to myself. "There went my plans to be alone and away from everything." I let out a sigh, as I got out of the bed swiftly, trying not to wake Soda up as I made my way to the bathroom. Today was Darry's day off that we basically forced him to take, so I had at least another two or three more hours before anyone would be up to bother me. I slid down against the wall in the bathroom after locking the door and brought my knees up to my chest, allowing my head to fall as silent tears started to fall again.

"What did I do to end up like this?"

I thought as I sat there on the cold tile floor.

"What did I do wrong?"

"How could anyone do this?"

"How could they?

"Why me?"

More tears continued to fall even faster as the thoughts and a few answers hit me like a ton of bricks. I was pathetic. I felt so confused and didn't know half of why I was. All I wanted was for everything to just go away. Things would be so much easier. But when is life ever easy? I've learned that just from Darry lecturing about it. Man that really does get annoying. I know clearly that life is hard and is horrible, and I don't need to be reminded of that. I just wanted out.

I stood up shakily and opened up the cabinet above the toilet. I searched around it until I found my black bag that held my makeup. Rummaging though it I pulled out my blade that I always kept in it. Flipping it open, I pulled down my jeans that I still had on from last night and pressed it against my leg, right below my hip. I could feel the blade slash into my skin and could see the crimson appear as I sliced through my skin again. I hissed in pain and ended up dropping the blade. Tears started to flow even more than before, but not from the pain from the blade. They were for this whole situation I was in. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Before I could even come up with an answer, I fell to the ground once again and just curled up on myself. I just needed to get away from it all right now. I kept thinking one thing and then went back on it. I needed to get away from life yet I would somehow end up back to where I originally was. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was confusing myself, but somehow I eventually pulled myself together and cleaned myself up, including cut on my leg. I pulled up my jeans carefully, wincing in pain and wiped away the tears that were left and went back into my room. I silently crawled back into bed, facing away from my still sleeping brother, and curled up in some attempt to get some sleep, even though that chance was slim to none.

SodaPOV

"I don't think that's a good idea, Darry," I said to my older brother as we sat at the table.

"And why not?" he asked, not seeming happy with that response.

"Do you want social services and the state to get involved? As much as I want to take Analeigh to the hospital, the fact that there may be a chance we're separated makes me think otherwise. Anyway you're the one who didn't want to in the first place."

He paused, letting out a sigh. I knew he wasn't happy about any of this. None of us were. And we don't know exactly what happened apart from what seems to be all of her injuries Darry found, which makes this even worse. What if there was something majorly wrong with Ana, and we didn't know about it and she ended up dying or something? I wouldn't be able to live. Of course I may be overreacting but ya never know. Everyone said I was the one that kept the gang laughing all the time and could make anytime happier, but Analeigh was a part of that as well. Even if she was not given credit for that, she was one of the reasons I was happy and was able to live every day. I'd die without her.

"Well, what do you want us to do, Sodapop? What else would you have in mind?"

I thought for a second before answering. "We could talk to her first when she's calmed down. And then go from there."

"I guess that's the only thing we can really do. But if something really seems wrong, Soda…"

"We'll take her to the hospital. But let's not worry about that yet, okay?"

"Okay…"

We were silent as we continued to sit there and merely glanced at the small bowls of cereal in front of us.

PonyPOV

As I went into the kitchen, the only thing that could be heard was the whispers from Darry and Soda.

"Mornin'," I mumbled, grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"Mornin' Ponyboy," Sodapop replied. Darry just waved. I could tell he hadn't slept at all last night. But I don't blame him. I had issues sleeping last night as well. I was so scared for Analeigh.

"Analeigh up yet?" I asked, noticing it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Not that I know of," Darry answered.

"I think she got up earlier before anyone else did, though," Soda added. "But she must have fallen back to sleep soon after because she was asleep when I got up."

I nodded my head and it was quiet for a while. It was too quiet in the house. It was never quiet; even when Mom and Dad were still here.

"Do... you know what they did to her, Dar?" I asked Darry cautiously.

He looked at me with round eyes. "Not entirely…We're gonna have to talk to her about it."

"She's not gonna open up easily. You know that right?" I added in.

"Yeah…I know."

"Well… Do you think you could at least tell me what you know, Darry? I mean what you saw."

Darry paused a minute. I know he didn't want to say it, but I felt I needed to know. He on the other hand probably thought the opposite.

"Pony… I don't think – "

"Dar, just tell me. She's my sister too."

He let out a sigh. "Th-they used a blade on Analeigh, for sure... She's covered in cuts and bruises. She probably sprained her ankle too, since it's pretty swollen. She's pretty shaken up."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do or say. It felt like this was some kind of weird dream or something and I really needed to wake up. The three of us ended up sitting there for another ten minutes before Two-Bit and Steve showed up, with Johnny not too far behind.

"How's Analeigh doin'?" Two-Bit asked, focused on Darry.

"I don't really know. She's been pretty shaken up every time I've seen her awake. Even when she's sleeping it's the same thing."

"I guess that could only be expected," Steve chimed in, before going into the living room to talk to Sodapop.

Two-Bit leaned against the fridge with a beer in hand, but was quiet for once. Darry stayed with him in the kitchen, in the same spot at table he had not moved from yet. As I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, I noticed Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch, hardly saying a word...besides Steve going off on his idea to kill the Socs right this second. Johnny was sitting in one of the armchairs and was looking in my direction, giving me an "Are you okay?" kind of look. I merely shrugged. Even though I wasn't the one who had been jumped, I was still upset about this. Analeigh was my older sister after all.

Another fifteen minutes passed before I headed down the hall towards Analeigh's room. It was after noon and we still didn't know if she was awake, so I figured I should check. As I neared the door I could hear muffled noises behind the door, making me kind of nervous for some reason. Opening the door, Analeigh was in the center of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was crying so badly that she didn't even notice me. As quickly as I had peeked into the room, though, I ended up turning around just as fast to find Dar and or Soda.

"Soda!"


End file.
